


This Is Karma

by Amy_Williams_Universe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Abusive guardians, Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, American Sign Language, Chara Has Their Own Body, Deaf Reader, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk And Reader Are Related, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, M/M, Male Frisk, Minor Sans (Undertale)/Reader, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk, adult reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Williams_Universe/pseuds/Amy_Williams_Universe
Summary: I've never been able to hear anything. My older brother Frisk was the only one who understood me and how I signed. He kept me safe from the judgment of others and defended me when the other kids bad mouthed me. But since Frisk left five years ago,  our mother died of grieving and father punished me for doing this to his family. Not even two weeks after Frisk had disappeared, suddenly monsters had been freed from the Underground. Father said that he was going to give me my inheritance from mom so that I could go to the new college called Mt Ebott Underground University. (Smut may or may not happen later)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story everyone, I hope you all enjoy this because I have to do a bunch of research for the AUs and every version of Sans, Papyrus, etc. Also, please note that I won't be able to publish that often so this first chapter is what it's about and you all get a say in what the reader looks like!

Hey guys, thanks for checking out this story. This chapter is just an explanation as to what the story is about and the place to decide what you guys (the reader) will look like. Keep in mind that it is a girl that just graduated from high school, is deaf, and is Frisk's sister. You (the reader) have no choice about your height, that's on me. Here are the options for your appearance one at a time. (P.s. When I get the results, I'll draw a picture of what you (the reader) looks like, so you'll just have to imagine what you'll look like for the time being!)

Hair:  
Color; Rich Brown, Dull Brown, Soft Brown, Light Red, Deep Red, Dull Red, Raven/Jet Black, Pure White, Shining Silver.  
Length; Boy Cut, Shoulder Length, Mid-Shoulder Blade, Middle of the Back, Waist Length.  
Casual Style(Everyday); Brushed, Bangs Cover One Eye (which one?), Braided, Messy and Unbrushed, Bun.  
Special Occasions; Braided, Braided Crown, Bangs Not Covering Eye.

Eyes:  
Color; Blue, green, teal, violet, gold, amber, pale yellow, dark silver, soft red, deep red, vivid orange, stormy magenta.

Name: (This is where you guys help out a lot on because I'm terrible with names, maybe because I haven't created the character yet so I can't put a name to the face, but we'll make up names for now!)  
First; Maddie, Sarah, Zynna, Frankie, Jude, Salma, Ivy, Serenity (I like this one), Jackie (I like this one too), Nicole, Amy (Heheheh), Julianna.  
Middle; Jaelynn, Nicole, Lola, Danica, Reina, Mareli, Maia, Leslie, Kimberly, Kiara, Smith (Goodness, why me?), Amari.  
Last; Sheppard, Powell, Meadows, Williams (Aeyyyyyy), Sawyer.

You are 5'1"

Thanks so much for reading this, it really helps! Please comment and once I have at least two similar answers. I'll get try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1: I Don't Understand!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story Begins, hehehehe!  
> ერთხელ, ათასობით წლის წინ, ადამიანი და მონსტრები მშვიდობიან ნეტარებაში ცხოვრობდნენ. ჰიბრიდები დაიბადა მშვიდი და მშვიდი დასახლებებიდან, რომლებიც მთელ მსოფლიოში მიმოფანტული იყო, შემოიღო ახალი ძლიერი და საინტერესო ადამიანები. ისინი დამზადებული ჯადოსნური, მაგრამ უფრო სატენდერო და მოყვარე მაშინ ნებისმიერი სხვა ყოფნა. მაგრამ ერთ დღეს, რომ ყველაფერი შეიცვალა...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first actual chapter of the story, I'm trying to write this at 10:23 at night so it won't be that good. Also, thanks to the two people that commented on the last chapter, I've already started to draw the character, but she can change if anyone else makes any suggestions (please go to the first page to comment on her appearance). But if you'd like to have a certain type of outfit, comment on this chapter of what it is (be slightly specific)! Example: Soft Magenta tank top, Loose Dark Teal hoodie, Black Shorts a couple inches above the knee, Plain White sneakers.

_Everyone has magic, it's simply buried within their Soul. Usually, it's untouchable to humans, but there are very rare cases in which they can control it and morph it to their designated Soul Magic. Soul Magic is what the color of your Soul represents. For instance, if the beings Soul is pure red, then it's most prominent trait is DETERMINATION. However, a full Determined Soul is rare among any creator or being. If the being is a full Determined Soul, they may be highly dangerous for any other being since the power of DETERMINATION allows-_

"Serin!" I looked up to see a girl with blonde twin braids and cherry red eyes staring down at me with a smile that screamed: _"Notice me senpai~!"_ Apparently, she had been signing to me for the past moments while I thought about how childish she looked with the school uniform on. "Serin, Serin are you watching me?!"

"No, sorry, what's up Ivy?" I finally responded, closing the book on my desk with a soft  _thud_. Ivy huffed at me and turned her back to me, I rolled my eyes at her.  _She's such a child!_

"You would know if you were paying attention to me!" Ivy whined as she turned back to me and sat down. "I was asking you if you were going to university after school ends next week." My eyes widened as I realized,  _I don't have clue what college I'm going to._

"Shit!" I sighed, "No! I totally forgot to apply!"

"Serenity. Smith. Williams. Did I just watch you curse?" Ivy signed with a very serious face, but we both broke out in giggles. It's very rare for me to curse in school, or in general, but you know, incidents happen. "Why didn't you apply?" Ivy finally signed after our giggling stopped.

 _My asshole of a father won't help me pay for it_ _,_ I thought bitterly. But instead, I resolved to just not having enough time. "I was very busy," I start, "It isn't as if I could just up and go to university, even if I had the money."

"Why not? Your dad has enough money to send you, right?"  _Yes , _I thought quietly, _ but mom was the one who was going to pay for college since dad couldn't do that for me or-_ I shook my head, I was  **not** going to cry again over that.

"Yeah, he does, but he's saving it up, to buy a new house or renovate this one so when he passes I'll have a place to go."

Ivy frowned and started to talk. Even though I can't hear her, I can tell that she's trying to comfort me. Or she's muttering curses to my father for being so dumb. We just sat there for a few minutes before Ivy started to sign.

"What were you reading about?" Immediately I felt my face light up like a firework.

"I was reading about Souls, Soul Magic, Soul Traits and-" Ivy clapped her hands together to tell me that the bell had rung. She waved goodbye and went to her next class while I just went back to my book. I flip it open to where I left off and tried to focus on the book.

 _If the being is a full Determined Soul, they may be highly dangerous for any other being since the power of DETERMINATION allows for more magic accessibility. While this isn't harmful to the wielder, it can be harmful to those around them as to the overexposure to the magic._ That got me thinking about the monsters that moved onto the surface a few years ago, do they know all of this stuff as common knowledge, or do they do research too?

I read until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. While I was packing up my things, someone bumped into me causing my phone to drop out of my pocket. The person, who happened to be a brown-haired boy, simply handed my phone back and walked off.  _How rude, he could have apologized to me!_ I calmed down when I realized that he probably didn't know I was deaf. Not many people really know until Ivy tells them. But who can blame them, it's not like I actually associated with anyone other than Ivy and- **No**. Ivy is the only one who understands my signing anyway, so I can't really communicate with others that well. Ignoring the sense of deja-vu, I checked the book out of the library and left to go home.

~_~_~_~_~_~ TIME SKIP TO YOUR HOUSE BY BABY PAPYRUS ~_~_~_~_~_~

As soon as I walked into the house, dad slapped me to the ground and started to yell at me. He knew that I can't hear anything and that seemed to egg him on further. Tears rolled down my face as he stormed away, leaving me on the floor. I ran to my room and reached into my bag for the book I had gotten to find that I had another book besides the one I had checked out. Picking it up, I read the title and dropped it in shock. I gently picked it up and reread the title again and again.  _Soul Reactions and Monster History._

 _Souls react in many different ways to certain things, such as a change in weather, mood, physical reaction, and so on._ My eyes widened, I had been waiting to read this book for years! It had come out when monsters had arrived on the surface. It had apparently been written by the human that saved the monsters, and I was determined to find out who saved them.

I spent about two hours reading the book and found no mention of the author's name. Finally, I closed the book and felt as if someone was watching me. I went downstairs to get dinner and saw dad sitting at the table with his chalkboard in front of him and mine at my seat. I went over and sat down as he began to write on the board.

^Serenity, we need to talk^ Oh goodie! Another 'talk'.

^About what papa?^ I write back. ^Did something happen?^

^Do you know about the new university that is supposed to be finished after you graduate?^ I nod to him and he erases his board to write something else. ^Would you like to go to that university?^

My eyes lit up like fireworks for the second time that day. ^Yes! I would love to go!^

^Alright, but I'm only letting you go because I don't need you freeloading anymore^ A frown spread across my face, I'm the freeloader?! I work two jobs every day and he works part-time twice each week!

^Yes papa, thank you^

^I'll drive you there after you get home from your final school day next week, alright?^

I nod enthusiastically. I get to go to university! How exciting! But then it dawned on me, isn't that a school for monsters and magic wielding humans?

^Papa, isn't that school for monsters and magic wielders?^

^Yes^ He left it at that. But I don't get it, why would he send me to a monster school?

Story Word Count (SWC): 1,192

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the first chapter of the story done! Let me know if you guys want me to try and write in 3rd person instead and I'll try it. Please leave kudos if you're enjoying the story so far!
> 
> ~Amy <3


End file.
